spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Dooku
|-|Expanded Universe - Legends= Count Dooku also known as Darth Tyranus was a Jedi turned Sith in the Star Wars series. History Star Wars In Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones, Count Dooku showed himself to Obi Won Kenobi having a discusion over Qui Gon Jinn and if he would or would not have gone over to the dark side. Count Dooku was later seen in an areaa where he, some viceroy, some members of the traie federation and Jango Fett wear observing how Obi Won, Anakin Skywalker and Padamia Amadala were handling themselves until the Jedi showed up. Making him use the battle droids and fled after the clones have appeared. When Obi Won and Anakin came up to him, Dooku fought them both off and later dueled Yoda. He made it so that Yoda could not catch up to him by trying to crush Obi Won and Anakin. He later gave the plans of the Death Star to his Lord Sidias. Count Dooku aided his droid army in Star Wars: Battlefrount, however this was most likely a hologram to peeper the Droids for the real war. In Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith, Count Dooku appeared to have been holding Canceler Palperteen hostage and dueled both Obi Won and Anaking, until the chosen one murdered him. Appearances Star Wars George Lucas Movies *Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Expanded Universe *Books **??? *Comics **??? *Cartoons *Star Wars: Clone Wars Volium I *Star Wars: Clone Wars Volium II *Video Games **Star Wars: Battlefrount **Star Wars: Battlefrount II Trivia * Count Dooku's actor in the movies also played Saruman from The Lord of the Rings series. |-|Expanded Universe - Disney= Count Dooku also known as Darth Tyranus was a Jedi turned Sith in the Star Wars series. History Star Wars In Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones, Count Dooku showed himself to Obi Won Kenobi having a discusion over Qui Gon Jinn and if he would or would not have gone over to the dark side. Count Dooku was later seen in an areaa where he, some viceroy, some members of the traie federation and Jango Fett wear observing how Obi Won, Anakin Skywalker and Padamia Amadala were handling themselves until the Jedi showed up. Making him use the battle droids and fled after the clones have appeared. When Obi Won and Anakin came up to him, Dooku fought them both off and later dueled Yoda. He made it so that Yoda could not catch up to him by trying to crush Obi Won and Anakin. He later gave the plans of the Death Star to his Lord Sidias. In Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith, Count Dooku appeared to have been holding Canceler Palperteen hostage and dueled both Obi Won and Anaking, until the chosen one murdered him. Appearances Star Wars George Lucas Movies *Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Expanded Universe *Filoniverse **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Movie) **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Cartoon Series) ***Season 1 ****??? *Books **??? *Comics **??? *Cartoons **??? *Video Games **Star Wars: Battlefront (EA) **Star Wars: Battlefront II (EA) Trivia * Count Dooku's actor in the movies also played Saruman from The Lord of the Rings series. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Dark Magic Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Force Users Category:Space Wizards Category:Movie Sorcerers Category:Former Heroes Category:Sith Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Jedi